Koei Wiki:Community Portal
This is a page where you can talk to the Dynasty Warriors Wiki community, kind of like a forum. Here you should discuss ways to improve the wiki so that everyone can be involved and can input their ideas. Logo The logo is getting a bit expired. I propose a logo submission of sorts? Whopper 23:30, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Expanding scope This is a summary of the discussion that began on User talk:Whopper. Please make any corrections/updates to the summary as necessary. -PanSola 08:29, 7 February 2008 (UTC) * All participants of the discussion feel expanding the wiki beyond just Dynasty Warriors is a good idea. * Proposal 1: expand to cover all "Warriors" (Musou) franchise by KOEI ** Concerns: "KOEI Warriors", the most natural name, is used by a prominent fansite and we don't want to be rude. hey ppl im new and i luv dynasty warriors especially 5 its awesum to bad about the changes to the characters in 6 though so if ny1 wants 2 talk just message me :P *** Can use other names * Proposal 2: expand to cover all games by KOEI ** Concerns: a lot of KOEI games are not Sangoku (3 Kingdoms era in China, eg Dynasty Warriors) / Sengoku (Warring States era in Japan, eg Samurai Warriors) related, and many are quite dull *** This particular editor group can simply focus on the subset of KOEI games that interest them (Warriors, ROTK, NA), and allowing the room for other KOEI games to be added by other KOEI fans. ::Download GimpShop. Its pretty much the same layout and features, and it is free and legal! :P lu-xun 19:34, 15 March 2008 (UTC) * User:Whopper, User:Luxun, User:MySoundtrackArmy, User:Dabigbozz42, Aeonlord92 are fine with proposal 1 * User:Whopper and User:Luxun are fine with proposal 2, while User:Dabigbozz42 strongly supports proposal 2. Further discussion/Ideas Re-pasting the conceptual art for the logo: Once expanded, individual series' should have their own portal page, with all portals prominently linked to from the main page. There should also be prominent indication on the Main Page for games not belonging to any series, so any visitors interested in those games will feel appreciated and more likely contribute. -PanSola 08:36, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I found (with the help of Angela) some unicodes that aren't perfect, but come kinda close to what I want (as far as text characters go). Testing: # KOຕIki # KOﻉIki (the unicode for 1 actually doesn't show up for me...) -PanSola 11:34, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :That looks good. I think whith a but of GFX it could work :D --Luxun ::Do you think "KOﻉIki" can be used for the Project namespace as well as Sitename (as in will it look ok)? If so, I'd also like to update the text in the titlebar to be " - KOﻉIki - the KOEI Wiki from Wikia". BTW, samuraiwarriors.wikia and warriorsorochi.wikia should be pointing here as soon as the DNS cache gets updated. -PanSola 12:49, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::Ofcourse, like I said it just needs nlarged and photoshopped a bit :D I can do a few very simple images but Im no expert... User:Luxun ::::User:Acid Rain has offered to make logos, and not to insult either of yalls skills, but if he knows how to do it, maybe we should get him to design it. Dabigbozz42 02:19, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::As for the text, KOﻉIki is good, or a simple koeiwiki, either works Dabigbozz42 02:21, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure why Luxun is talking about images ("nlarged and photoshopped") when I asked a question/opinion purely about text stuff (project namespace and sitename are pure text, no images involved)... And I never implied anything about wanting to do the logo myself... o_O""" I'm just re-posting the concept design above because I'm trying to summarize everything here. -PanSola 13:38, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh I thought you meant using it for like a banner or something... ::::: I rustled up this but as I said before Im definately no expert at graphics and its extremely basic...--Luxun MysoundtrackArmy says: I think the logo above is fine, I quite like it. Also, if we are so choosing to make it a "Koeiki" then, perhaps we should begin on the other segments. I think we should at least add Warriors Orochi to the list of Dynasty Warriors games since in all actuallity it is Dynasty. Sorry to say this but that image looks really bad. I made it very quickly so I can make better others if you want. 21:57, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, if we're using this style of logo with characters, we need some SW, WO, and Bladestorm on it perhaps? Dabigbozz42 22:49, 9 March 2008 (UTC) I LOVE THAT NEW ONE! I will say. I agree with Dabigbozz42. We need other Koei games if we are going to be a true "Koeiki". A sugguestion, use 1 easily identified character from each of the Warriors and maybe some from Bladestorm and Gitaroo Man as well? -MySoundtrackArmy :Ok. Hope this is ok. 19:41, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Wow. Each time it gets better. You must really be good at Photoshop. I'm going to be starting on the Samurai Warriors sections since well... we ARE going to change, right? >_< Keep me posted if possible. Thank you for taking my info. ^_^ -MySoundtrackArmy I am beginning on the Samurai Warriors section of the Koeiki and any information to be used is very welcome. ^_^ Thank you! -MySoundtrackArmy :: Hey I said I was a noob at photoshop :P And I cant crop for the life of me :P lu-xun 19:28, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Well, while we've got all this creative energy flowing, could someone perhaps make some portal logos? also, unless we plan on switching the default wiki format to the gaming template, the logos need to be more square. but keep the creativity flowing, i would contribute as i am decent with photoshop, yet I only have paint :( Dabigbozz42 22:29, 12 March 2008 (UTC) just tell me what game portals u want to includ so that i'll make the logos. i think i should make em as wide as the article width 04:35, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :for portals, we can just have the big franchises for now. *Dynasty Warriors *Samurai Warriors *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam *Warriors Orochi *Romance of the 3 Kingdoms *Nobunaga's Ambition and your right about portal logo size, the page width would look nice, but for the general logo, our current wikipedia style layout works better with a square logo. Dabigbozz42 13:09, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ? i think the default skin for everyone is monaco, so the the wiki wide logo would be better. anyway, i can make both so that eveything is ok. i'll make the other portal logos as soon as i can. 19:45, 16 March 2008 (UTC) So... I'm a new user (not new to wikis though (see this page) and I was wondering how things were progressing on the merging of the wikis? Is is still going ahead? Aeonlord92 So, I know I haven't been on in a long time but... I agree with Aeonlord92. Are we still going to merge the wikis and make the Koeiki? I'll continue to add things as I can. Anyone else still working on this? o_O I'm still here, I just can't edit & do the weapon tables I'm doing ATM because my computer's bust so my Wii is my only way here. And from a wii I can't upload images or make excessively large edits. I should be back soon though. Aeonlord92 Despite my best hopes to have a free summer, summer school has limited that freedom and now I'm going on vacation in a few days, and have lost some current intrest in the games, but I'll try to help out at least a bit in the last few days I have. As for the merger, all the other wikis already point here, so we're cleared for everything else, the only thing undecided on was the name and banner. All respect to Whopper, but hes not on much at all, so I've found its best to just blaze along and not worry about authorization and if there are problems, cooperation can work them out. Dabigbozz42 02:12, 27 June 2008 (UTC) : Sorry about the long absense, but I should be somewhat semi-active, however there are no promises I can be fully active as I work rather long hours. I just fully completed Dynasty Warriors 6, got all characters, all weaponry, and will update some of the staging pages. Anyways apologies for my absense. Whopper user talk 16:41, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Adminship I asked about this on Wikia central & told to ask about this here. Recently, in the past 2 months, the regular editors have become less main & the only active Admin is Whopper & even he isn't very active. This isn't your fault or a fault, heck there are many reasons why you may be unable to edit or actively contribute. Anyway, with the lack of admins many things cannot be done, such as deletions & vandal fighting, things neccessary for maintaing a good wiki. Also, with the lack of regular editors this wiki is hard to build up & improve. Basically, I'm suggesting that more Admins are needed &, though it may seem rude, I suggest myself, but before you say "What a demanding, arrogant, self-centered, bastard" hear me out first. I reverted (with time & slavery) a vandal attack on June 23rd, I have added many things in my time on this wiki - images, article expansions, Categorizing & templates that can help the wiki - and I'm not going anywhere, I have loads of free time & can easily & actively contribute & maintain the wiki. However, I know there are more longer serving editors - Dabigbozz & luxun among others - who also deserve it & I don't deny you should. Basically, an active Admin is needed to fight against vandals and to help maintain areas of the wiki that a normal editor cannot do. So what do people think of admining the active & long serving editors: Dabigbozz, luxun & Myself, Dabigbozz & luxun for their long time dedication & Myself for my activeness & desire to maintain & build up this wiki? What do you say, for the sake of the wiki? Once a decision has been made, or 1-2 weeks have passed, I shall report back to wikia. --Aeonlord92 :It seems like you're selling me and Luxuns dedication a bit short don't you think? :) :I had noticed this would be a problem when I started editing here all by myself and noticed that whopper is not able to be on enough to fully maintain this place. I didn't say anything for the reasons you've stated: I did not want to look like a demanding, arrogant, self-centered, bastard, but you've gone and taken the fall for me Aeon so thats all good :) :I can't speak for Luxun in any of this; he can get his two-bits in if he shows back up. I think you and I would both agree that the duties of an admin are akin to a janitor, and since we only have specific problems, either of us could probably do the job just as well, and admin shouldn't be some big important title, so I'm not going to try to sell myself, just address some concerns that I would have if I were Whopper. Recently circumstances keep preventing me from being as frequent so now I'm taking kind of a back seat to Aeon which is fine, it can be like a little vacation with him doing all the good work, but I'm trying to be more active (how many times have I said it now?) and having the duty would give me a purpose to get on when I do have time and am prioritizng different. :Also, I'm weak at writing impromptu, which is most of my actual wiki writing; I'm better at the other end of the scale, with category organization, templates, infoboxes, lists, facts, and the like. While I don't know what Aeon considers his strengths, he seems to be skilled in the same areas as well, plus he is much more experienced; my background is a short and shameful stint on wikipedia which caused me to come searching for a budding wikia that I could aid. :So, It comes down to whoever whopper thinks can be an active maintainer or just his personal preference. It might seem hypocritical to write so much about something that I have stated is not a big deal, but I thought I should lay things out. Whoever is admin, us active users need to communicate and collaborate rather than going through cumbersome bureaucracy. Dabigbozz42 13:20, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry if it seemed I was selling your dedication short. ::So your view is that another Admin/s is needed to help with Maintainance? That's 2-0 in favour of another Admin/s. ::My Strengths I would say is actually writing articles and making them a better structure. I'm good at organising things and tidying things up. Templates is an issue for me as I'm not an expert on coding. So yeah, my stregths are articles and tidying. ::The question is 'What now?', I mean neither of us have any idea when Whopper or anybody else's next visit will be so we could be left with this issue for months. So should I go and see on wikia what should be done? Or do you think we should wait a bit longer? --Aeonlord92 :::I know you weren't selling dedication short, just your wording was a bit funny so my sarcastic side had to make a snide comment :) :::It seems that we share tidying and organizational skills, so my point about us both being qualified seems to stand. I have some bizarre probably partial OCD quality, where I actually get a rush from doing menial organization and maintenance, both digitally and in the real world, so I find that's where I drift towards. :::I'll try to see if he ever gets on IRC, but maybe in the meantime, you should see if wikia has some standards for temporary admins that we could use to pick someone until we make contact with whopper. Dabigbozz42 13:54, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't think there is the ability to make temperorary Admins... But I'll ask on Wikia for what they think we should do next. Oh, and I made a new sig.--[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] :::::Alright I seen my name quite alot in that and I am truly honoured :P But really I don't think I deserve adminship. I mean I vanished twice, and although I have contributed alot I have also neglected the wiki. I really like DW but sometimes it just sort of drifts away and I lose interest. I always regain my interest (hence I return) but I have to admit making me an admin is a risk. Although if I stick around long enough I might feel better about the situation. If it helps my strengths include organizing and tidying up. And I love making new articles :P Coding however is not my thing :P And I have some admin experience at forums. And although wikis are entirely different it still counts for somthing :P Not to repeat myself but I don't really think that adminship of this wiki is for me quite yet :)- lu-xun 20:57, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Other Dynasty Warriors Wiki While searching for some info, I stumbled across a neoseeker wiki on Dynasty Warriors here. They seem to be more focused on faq type info, item locations and the like, but maybe we can collaborate on something., anyway just thought it was worthy of note Dabigbozz42 21:28, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I dunno. They're not the official wiki on Dynasty Warriors stuff, just a gamesite one that they made. There's no reason we can't work on FAQ type stuff also (heck we've got DW4 walkthroughs), as long as it's ours & not stolen ;) :I'm just gonna keep working for now on here getting alll our articles neat and tidy. --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] Time Away Sorry I have not been on as much as I would like to. I do feel that with summer coming to a close and all that I may be able to get a good grip on getting some things in while I can. I am going to be having internet off and on for a little while so I do not expect much. I shall be editing when I can and hoping for the betterment of the Wiki. Though, I do agree there should be at least one "full time" admin. I was thinking this back in about June. ^_^ Anyhow, Once again, I am sorry for my absences even though I'm not a "regular" on here. - MySoundtrackArmy :Welcome back. Dabigbozz and I are now Admins & thus can maintain the wiki quite well - at least until/if Whopper returns. --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 08:00, 5 August 2008 (UTC) That is indeed wonderful to hear! As I said, I shall edit when I can. And I think I might have missed this memo but... there's an IRC channel? I'm going away I'm going on Holiday from the 12th to the 19th so I'll be in-active during this time. -- Aeonlord92 A MySpace? I don't know why exactly but... I was thinking of making us a MySpace. I remember there was talk of using YouTube earlier in the year... I'm sure there's more Koei Warriors fans than just us here. I know there are. I was just thinking that a site on all the major social networking sites might be a good thing. That way we can get more people on here and we can also get information from people that aren't here as well. And it might be little easier for everyone to communicate than just using this. Like I said... it was a random thought. But still... what do you people think? -MySoundtrackArmy 12:01, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Um... since on one got back to me on that... I'll just make one and see what you guys think... >,< - 07:31, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I'm back now! Sorry, it's taken me a while to get back and sort everything out - I was quite busy since I got back. Anyway, sounds like a good idea to do a myspace - it should hopefully attract people. Go ahead and do it --[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 09:56, 26 August 2008 (UTC) It's good to see someone back. ^_^ Anyhow, I'm currently working on it. I need to make it sparkle though. If anyone can get a good background to use then I'm game. ^_^ I believe I put the URL as www.myspace.com/koeiwarrirswiki. Right now I know it isn't much but I only made it a couple days ago and I have school now so... I'll hopefully have it "open" around next week or so. ^_^ -MySoundtrackArmy 02:45, 27 August 2008 (UTC) First, just in case someone uses that link and can't find out why it dosent work (hopefully people are smarter than that but whatever) there is an o in warriors so the actual link is www.myspace.com/koeiwarriorswiki. no fault on your part soundtrack, im just preparing for people who wonder why the link don't work. A myspace is good for getting people together, and a youtube would be nice to, although im not so sure what would go on it... But to answer your question about other fans out there, one of the largest and better communities is KoeiWarriors, and they also have a myspace, so im thinking rather than try to compete with them, we should see if we could affiliate and maybe see if some members are interested in helping out here. I also get the feeling we're going to be getting a lot of material from Koei Warriors anyway, so we should be sure to source stuff. But apart from KoeiWarriors, we can also try to affiliate with smaller sites as well, and ive tried some techniques that are supposed to help traffic, but really what we need are contributors, and we can find contributors in the ranks of the serious fans, who are already with these communities. Anyway, I know quite a bit of html and how to work with the myspace editors, so I can help in anyway you want. And I see what I did wrong with the gallerys, thanks Aeon, I'll be sure to fix them if i see them or make more. Dabigbozz42 14:16, 30 August 2008 (UTC) That sounds good. I'm sure someone here can smooth talk them (KoeiWarriors) into affiliation. ^_^ I know I haven't been able to get much done on the MySpace. I just can't find the time with my slow internet connection... T-T DaBigBozz, I'll IM you the logon info for the MySpace through an IM on AIM or Yahoo. I'm SickOfTheWorldXD on AIM or iamsadlynotthemovie on Yahoo!. ^_^ -{User:MySoundTrackArmy|MySoundtrackArmy] Growth I must comment on how much this wikia has grown since I first started on as a anonymous user. It has doubled, and grows faster all the time. I'm expecting 300 pages by the end of the week. Soon we'll hit 500 and be reconized; good work everybody. Well I'm very happy.Moogle Buddy 20:28, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Remember though, article numbers mean nothing if the quality of them is poor, not that I'm trying to get your spirits down of course.--Aeonlord92 ::Well that's gone up too, when I first came here the character articles had the in game biography and movelist, that's it. I believe Lu Bu was the only good one, the featured article for at least a year. Then again there are a few empty article around that, I should look at them.Moogle Buddy 13:33, 20 October 2008 (UTC) New skin Hi! Several months ago, Wikia released a new site skin called Monaco. The new skin features tools which make it much easier for visitors to find content and edit it. You can read all about Monaco here. As you can read on that page, while you will still be able to select Monobook (this wiki's current default skin) as the skin you personally use to view the site (via ), we are no longer able to support Monobook as a default skin for anonymous visitors. So, we need to change the default skin to Monaco. There are a number of pre-built themes for Monaco. Check out how the homepage looks in Sapphire, Jade, Slate, Smoke, Beach, and Brick, and let me know which one you like best. In addition to those pre-built themes, you can build your own custom themes as well. Check out the custom themes on the Shaiya Wiki and the Diablo Wiki. You can learn about customizing the theme, menus and other aspects of Monaco here. Take a look at that information, and let me know which theme you think might work best. We need to change the skin by Friday, October 31st, so I am here to make that transition as easy as possible. Let me know if you have any questions, or if I can help in any way. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 23:22, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :I remember this situation on the FFWiki... Anyways, I personally like either Slate or Sapphire best, for now I've set Sapphire as the defualt skin, just-in-case no users reply to this before October 31st. However, once a verdict has been reached I'll change it to what we decide on. :Another thing, if we decide that none of the default skins are appropriate I can always make us a custom skin.--Aeonlord92 ::Great! If you need any help with a custom skin, let me know and I'll see what I can do. :) --KyleH (talk) 17:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Customising the wiki (Applies to Monobook skin users only) As the wiki has grown I would like to request that we improve its appearance. Okay, to the point, what I would someone to make us is a banner that can go across the top of the page. For an example see here for an example of what I mean (notice the blue crystals in the background?) So if someone could make us something like that (approximate dimensions of the iamge should be 838px × 137px) it would be really helpful and would improve the look of the site.--[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 16:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC)